The rod fixed curtain uses rings to engage with a rod for fixing the curtain and each ring is connected with a clip for further connecting the cloth of the curtain. Thereby, the curtain is skidable along the rod to be opened or closed. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional process to make a ring for connecting a curtain with a rod is illustrated. In step 1a, a metal soldering wire 1 is cut into a desired length. In step 1b, the wire is bent as a solid ring 10. Thin step in 1c, a undesired portion H1 in the soldering portion H is polished. In (A), a hanging rod 3 is compressed into the solid ring 10. Finally, one end of the hanging rod 3 is inserted into a clip 4 and the end is pressed as a rivet end 230. Thereby, the solid ring 10, hanging rod 3 and the clip 4 are formed as an integral structure.
However, above mentioned prior art has the following disadvantages. There are several processes being performed in the manufacturing procedure. The succeeding step can be not performed continuously. Thereby, the process is tedious and inconvenient. The solid ring 10 is heavy. In use, a curtain needs many solid rings so that the opening and closing of the curtain need larger force. Moreover, the soldering process will make the connection easy to break and thus the tolerance of the structure is not good. The connection of the hanging rod to the ring has a weak structure and the hanging rod is not firmly fixed to the ring. One end of the hanging rod is inserted into the hole of the ring, thereby, interfering the operation of the curtain cloth, even the curtain cloth will be deadly buckled in the rings. The clip can not be used to couple with a rope so that the prior art is only suitable for a no-rope curtain. The ring will expose out as it is connected with the curtain cloth so that the appearance is not good.